Siempre Wilson
by Matuk
Summary: PARTE 2. Fue en un principio la típica noche para House: Él siendo él y Wilson a su lado, cuidándolo. H/W friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Había descartado este fic desde hacía tiempo. Por algún motivo me acordé de él, lo leí y extrañamente me apeteció muchísimo publicarlo esta vez. Estaba casi terminado, sólo le faltaban unas correcciones. No tenía nada que perder.

Está dividido en dos capítulos. Eso creo.

En fin, uno más. Esto es un hilson.

**Siempre Wilson**

_Parte 1 _

…

House oyó en el sigilo de los pasos ajenos la prudencia aunada y el cariño. Aunque la cabeza aún le reventaba el resto del cuerpo y se sentía tan débil como un muerto, pudo conseguir en la frustración que sintió unas tremendas nauseas que lo llevaron por poco a las arcadas.

Sin volverse ni un poco, simplemente dijo:

-Eres patéticamente, compulsivamente, odiosa, fastidiosamente…

-¿Bueno?- intervino Wilson aún sin poder dejar de sorprenderse ante la habilidad innata de su House para intuirlo: Sabía bien que había andado y abierto la puerta con la mayor precaución del mundo_._

La cerró de igual modo y se dirigió hacia el sillón, brincó con atención dulce el obstáculo que eran las piernas de su amigo para sentarse junto a él.

-No estaba a punto de decir tal cosa, pero si con eso me prevengo de que te pongas a llorar…-soltó el nefrólogo sin despegar los ojos de la televisión; la cabeza adolorida y febril acurrucada en el respaldo del asiento.

-Uhm...-El castaño se inclinó y comenzó a revolver dentro de las bolsas que hacía un momento había depositado en el suelo. Vestía, extrañamente, mucho muy por debajo de lo que él llamaría informal. Traía una playera negra, grande, con mangas anchas que le llegaban hasta los codos, y desgastados pantalones de mezclilla. El hecho le confirmó a House que su amigo estaba consumido; sus planes se resumían en darle el medicamento para el resfriado, comer, ver tele y dormir, por lo que, consecuentemente, tenía toda la intención de desechar sus vocablos agraviantes en el instante en el que intentaran entrar por sus oídos.

Esto molestó al nefrólogo, el cual hizo una audaz rabieta que retaba sin remedio su dolor. Y trasformó en tres segundos todo el asunto en un caso médico irresuelto.

-Es sólo algo que estuve pensando.-exclamó mientras contenía un poquito el aliento de impaciencia y se masajeaba la sien.-Y sí: mucho antes de que entraras de puntitas.

Apagó sin más la televisión y aventó el control hacia cualquier parte. Éste produjo un filoso sonido a la hora de impactarse contra el suelo.

-Eres algo así como primitivamente "dejado".-escupió.-Grotesco a mi punto de parecer. Y esto es poniéndolo en términos amables.

-Sólo por curiosidad ¿por qué haces de mi vida un infierno?-le interrogó Wilson desatento, mientras, después de poner los frasquitos con medicamento en la mesita, le pasaba amablemente un plato desechable envuelto con papel metálico. House lo recibió goloso, sonriendo de gusto. El delicado, pero identificable y espléndido olor a picante, mantequilla y carne le humedeció profundamente la boca.-Digo, ¿realmente lo disfrutas o el motivo oculto pero perseverante es que deseas que me aleje por completo de tu vida?

House hizo una mueca, parando agresivamente de encaramarse el plato en las narices; al momento siguiente cualquiera hubiera dicho que sopesaba descaradamente ambas opciones. Otro le hubiera arremetido un puñetazo inmediato en el centro de tan instigadores y sápidos ojos. Sin embargo, Wilson estaba acostumbrado a ser probado al límite, cosa que lo obligó a aguardar un segundo más; sumado el indesechable asunto de que su mejor amigo padecía fiebre. Aún así, sus mejillas estaban encendidas un poco más de lo habitual y sus labios, finos de por sí, formaban una perfecta línea transversal debajo de la nariz; probablemente era la indignación y, sí, la ira que le permitía su fase amodorrada.

House pareció exasperarse susceptiblemente y de forma inesperada ante su no reacción. Depositó el plato ileso en la mesita que tenía enfrente y se volvió hacia él fervientemente, sintiendo un vuelco en la cabeza, pero relegándolo.

Wilson, en silencio, se hallaba mirando directo la apática televisión, inclinado sobre sus piernas. Tenía los codos desnudos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas entre ellas. Yacía manifiestamente intacto, pero House, que habituaba examinarlo intensamente, tal vez tanto o un poco más que a sus pacientes, sabía que por debajo de lo que pareciese, el oncólogo estaba ensimismado, casi triste.

-¿Cuál _demonios_ es tu problema?-le gritó muy a pesar, y para eso pudo pasar antes un minutos completo.-Joder. Compórtate como una persona normal: ¡Dímelo! Soy un hijo de puta, lo sé. No me dolería demasiado que lo dijeras. Tú que eres tan bueno, ya sabiendo que me daría lo mismo, debiste gritármelo hace treinta segundos, sólo por el placer de desahogarte. ¿De verdad no captas que te estoy insinuando que quiero que te vayas?

Wilson hizo un gesto de incomprensión, encaró una ceja y consumó todo con una media sonrisa melancólica.

-Estás enfermo.-repuso desviando le tema y le echó encima los tremendos ojos oscuros.

-¿Lo ves? Eres un "dejado", idiota.- jodió House y se frenó un momento.-Por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas...-continuó un poco más apaciguado, agitando la cabeza e inclinándose hacia él.

Wilson se puso completamente frente a él con lentitud, sorprendido. Se enderezó mucho en tanto el corazón le hacía una pausa impensable en el pecho, su rostro una mueca común. Juntó mucho el entrecejo, prorrogando lo inaparente, lo imposible..., pero como era de esperarse por muchos o por alguien que fuera un poco menos iluso, House volvió a superarse a sí mismo y volvió a herirlo:

-Quiero decir.-dijo con aquella picardía que le retribuía voluptuosos cuerpos.-...hace años que no como tan bien.

Wilson sintió que algo le erizaba los vellos de los brazos: una gota descendiéndole por la columna. Pura, fría y de hiel. Fue doloroso.

House tenía la sonrisa radiante; aunque la frente sudorosa, sus ojos chispeaban de emoción. Era evidente que hacerle cada uno de sus instantes de vida miserable, verdaderamente lo complacía como nada más en el mundo; lo aliviaba de no sabía exactamente qué.

El más joven suspiró. Advirtióque sus vértebras no lo soportarían. Era una sensación extraña, pues iba más allá del complejo agotamiento. Tal vez también se estaba enfermando. Pero no, eso no era. El sentimiento de decepción contra sí, por pasional y contra House por no valorarlo en lo mínimo, pareció elevarse a un nivel que se perdía, lejos, fuera de su control. Provocaba que la sensación amarga le brotara del alma, se fusionara con su carne lechosa y le sepultara el cuerpo en un terrible dolor físico enhiesto.

Siempre era lo mismo. Exactamente la misma pantomima cruel, pero no entendía porqué en aquellos momentos le resultaba tan difícil sobrellevarlo. Lo único que sabía era que por el momento no podría recuperarse instantáneamente como lo habría hecho en otras tantas ocasiones. Y lo peor de todo era que House apenas entraba en calor.

Cuando hablo, muy a pesar suyo, su voz estaba aún muy sana, descontagiada de la irritación incomprensible del corazón. Fue por esta única y disimulada razón que House paró en seco la risa. Sus ojos electrizantes dejaron de irradiar brutalmente su fuerza destructiva para captar con sucia pereza lo que su mejor amigo decía:

-Lo que me revienta definitivamente la vena de la cabeza es que como todo maniático, al final de todo, _tienes razón_: Todo es una porquería. La vida, el remanso de gente idiota.- House se sonrió suavemente.-esto…-continuó James y por fin se volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos desvelados, devastados y tristes. Lo apuntó a él, luego a sí mismo dos o tres veces y a toda velocidad, refiriéndose terminantemente a la relación entre ambos.-Nuestra amistad es terrible; una ironía aplastante.

House lo oía, pero no le estaba tomando la importancia debida; más atento a los espavientos físicos de Wilson que a sus palabras. Se advirtió que estaba sonriendo con placer, y precipitadamente se consoló con el hecho de que Wilson tuviera las cejas alzadas al fondo, casi al punto de arrancarse los ojos con la tensión afilada de la frente. Esa mueca le fascinaba y muy probablemente fuera la _única_ razón por la que lo escudriñara de tal forma, inicua y golosa, con la lasciva mirada azul.

-Todo es un pedazo de mierda…-reiteró Wilson como para sí.

-Ya lo habías dicho.-jodió House.

James sepultó la cabeza entre las manos, repitiéndose insaciablemente que aquella vez no sería como las anteriores. De algún modo todas las palabras de su amigo parecían más pesadas y demoledoras de lo que siempre habían sido.

-Ahorita no puedo soportarte. Y no sé…

-Me pregunto porqué decidiste entonces pasar esta noche aquí.

Wilson se puso de pie suspirando, irritado por la indignación. Decidió que sus propios síntomas tendrían que disolverse tarde o temprano; tal vez por la mañana. Acaso si se alejaba un poco de él... sólo un poco. No tanto, por supuesto, para estar pendiente de su resfriado.

_Patético._

Podía alegar dolor de cabeza para ir a dormirse y dejar de pensarlo, sentirlo, vivirlo. Impedir que lo siguiera manipulando y haciendo con él lo que quisiera.

_¿Por qué decidiste entonces pasar la noche aquí? _

-Cosas que, al parecer, jamás entenderás.-le recriminó intentando escucharse a sí mismo como siempre se había escuchado al confrontarse con House: un poco indiferente y casi afable ante la anarquía indomable, física, psicológica.-Pareces adorar estar solo...

Se inclinó para recoger las bolsas con la cena que había preparado en su apartamento para ambos y se dirigió a la cocina para tirar su porción. Se le había esfumado el apetito.

-Soy un idiota.-susurró yermo, al fin.

House lo escuchaba un poco, vale, muy divertido. Lo admitía. Sólo en el momento en el que Wilson se refirió a sí mismo como un idiota, la diversión se le esfumó inadvertidamente. Se dio cuenta que no admitía que él se nombrara como tal. Le quitaba todo el sabor ardiente, dulce y ácido a decírselo con su voz de vagabundo; insinuárselo, gritárselo, suspirárselo en las noches viéndolo dormir cuando la excusa de la pierna inclemente y las alucinaciones de la calentura lo impelían hacia él; y aún sin hacerlo: _Wilson, eres un idiota_.

Se levantó lo más pronto que pudo y lo alcanzó en un santiamén, a pesar del brutal mareo que sintió, interponiéndose entre él y la cocina, elevándose como un muro en su metro y ochenta y tantos. Violentamente alzó el bastón sobre la cabeza, amenazándole con reventarle el cerebro de un golpe.

Al llevarse las manos a la cara para protegerse, Wilson dejó caer débilmente las bolsas al suelo.

-¿Eres más imbécil?-inquirió House con impaciencia después de aguardar una eternidad antes de que el otro bajara las manos comprendiendo a final de cuentas que en realidad no lo escarmentaría, aunque no era improbable y poquitas ganas le faltaban.

-Creo, sólo eso, que es lo que acabo de decir.-comentó Wilson embarazado un poco tras su excéntrica reacción.

-Basta.-House parecía tan frustrado como un niño de cinco años que no ha recibido el regalo que hubiese esperado para navidad. Por un momento sintió que se desmayaría, el entorno se sofocó en sí mismo y se volvió negro.-Le quitas valor a mis insultos. Y por cierto, yo no te hago la vida miserable porque me haga feliz verte miserable.

Wilson rodó los ojos.

-Bien, un poco, pero la razón principal es la que dicto a continuación:

Wilson se cruzó de brazos y aguardó.

-No es posible que seas tan bueno.-concluyó House.

-Basta. Ya.-clamó con debilidad el otro, intentando ahuyentarlo sin tocarlo, moviendo el aire con su zurda como si espantara a una mosca.

-No.-atronó House, severo. El dolor de su cráneo iba en ascenso.-Es a lo que iba desde una principio. Escúchame. NO digas que eres un idiota, por lo menos no en el sentido al que tú te refieres. No lo hagas. Me desquicia…-House supo que si elevó los ojos al segundo siguiente fue para no enfrentarlo del todo al finalizar.-... y es que no es cierto.-musitó.

Wilson estaba indisimuladamente expectante, sus ojos ansiosos, obvios por inmensos; pero los brazos aún cruzados sobre el pecho, aprehensivos.

_¿Qué haces, James? _

Sabía que House volvería atormentarlo. Era una montaña rusa. Lo tanteaba con palabras humanas y de pronto lo apuñalaba por espalda, pero no podía evitar pensar que no siempre sería así, que por algún motivo existía la posibilidad de que House pudiera tener algún verdadero gesto decente para con él.

_¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué hecho inconcebible aguardas?_

-No te estoy haciendo un cumplido.-saltó House espantado al contemplarlo nuevamente: desvanecido fuera del recelo y entregado sinceramente a sus palabras.-No entiendo que soportes tanto pisoteo, menos el hecho de que hayas sobrevivido toda tu vida andando a ciegas entre tanto hijo de puta.

Wilson soltó a través de una bocanada de aire todo el ensueño quimérico y ardiente de sus pulmones y demás órganos internos.

_Una sanguinaria montaña rusa._

-¿Me quieres decir que me has torturado todo este tiempo para probar que incluso yo puedo corromperme a mi mismo, cambiar mi forma de ser?

-Algo así.-concedió el desvalido.-¿No te han lastimado lo suficiente por ser tan descomunalmente noble (idiota)?

Wilson negó con la cabeza, pero de ningún modo respondiendo la pregunta. Lo que sucedía era que no lograba concebir el que House fuera tan imbécil. El hálito de su amigo lo hacía temblar de miedo por la decepción inminente que a cada segundo le aguardaba. Y desgraciadamente sus esperanzas siempre se regeneraban tras cada arremetida, insulto e hipocresía.

Se descruzó de brazos, más decepcionado que nunca, y se miró las manos pálidas y rosas, luego su vista se fue hasta el suelo entablado, a las sandalias deportivas de House, a la playera deshecha, a las manos venosas y largas, a la barba constante e incipiente. Se contuvo, aunque le fue difícil, en las pupilas monstruosas, enfermas y sensuales.

-_Tú _me lastimas.-concluyó Wilson, y lo dijo como si fuese la cosa más simple de decir, aunque por dentro la estuviera haciendo ostensible con la mayor seriedad del mundo.

-¡Porque _necesito _probar lo contrario! Sacarte de esa necesidad que tienes de ser manipulado; ser tan insoportablemente bueno con todo aquel se cruza por tu camino.-y aunque ni siquiera su amigo, que lo conocía casi a la perfección, pudo notarlo, House deseó en aquel momento una pastilla mínima de vicodin para apaciguarse la pequeña, extraña e imprevista punción que sintió en el pecho al oírle expresar su consumación indolora.

Por un momento se miraron. Pasó el silencio lento, acurrucándolos, y entonces ambos lo notaron:

Wilson estaba visible y enloquecidamente harto de su interlocutor, House comenzaba a impacientarse; la cabeza le dolía y estaba mareado. Pero era como si un lazo invisible los retuviera el uno contra el otro, frenándoles los deseos naturales, sólo por complacerles aquel único, enfermizo e inmanejable de estar uno necesariamente _siempre_ cerca del otro.

Wilson fue incapaz de esquivarlo para entrar a la cocina y ni siquiera tuvo el impulso de alzar las bolsas. Por su parte, House, aunque anhelaba que todo volviera lo antes posible a su estado habitual, -aquel en el que Wilson era dulcemente paciente con él a pesar de sus sinuosos encuentros- no pudo determinar y gritarle que todo el asunto no le importaba, y aclararse a sí mismo que no requería estar exhibiendo sus necesidades y sentimientos frente a él; explicarle sus razones. Dejarlo ir simplemente, molestarlo el resto de la velada sin digerir el asunto, como lo habría hecho siempre, cualquier noche anterior.

Desafortunadamente se dio cuenta de que Wilson lo había enfrentado, develándole las huellas frías e imborrables que había trazado en su corazón. Ya no podía actuar como si aquello hubiera sido un pequeño detalle que hubiese pasado por alto sin intención. Ahí seguía el detalle, aferrado con adhesivo de Dios a su lazo invisible, a los ojos inocentes de James; sobre sus cabezas atormentadas y tristes... como una nube de lluvia ácida:

Tú_ me lastimas._

La angustia lo desquició momentáneamente y le elevó la fiebre al clímax.

No quiso, pero imaginó lo que antes se había ahorrado imaginar por ególatra e imbécil: Wilson agitando a lo lejos su mano zurda, concediéndole, como hubo de esperarse desde un principio, por todos y menos él, un _adiós_ eterno.

_No._

Castró el pensamiento, reprimiéndolo al punto de hacerse daño internamente, y sintiendo que el mundo completo le destrozaba el cráneo tatuado con la idea de un James abandonándolo.

Más que horror sintió incertidumbre, preguntas al aire, dudas infinitas, conclusiones desviadas, teorías inconclusas. Se dio cuenta que no había respuesta a cualquier planteamiento en su vida que comenzara con la oración: _Si Wilson no estuviera... _

James lo evaluaba, anonado. Un sentimiento poderoso mantenía petrificado al otro doctor, y estuvo seguro que ese sentimiento no tenía nada que ver con la enfermedad que lo había postrado tres días antes en la cama.

House estaba quieto, casi inerte, pero la lucha íntima que conducía parecía querer sangrarle por los oídos.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Wilson supo que su amigo había perdido contra sí mismo, pues entonces levantaba la mirada exhausto, resignado, muy resignado, sudoroso, fastidiado, y SIN aparente motivo alguno le susurraba:

-Te quiero.

…

_Continuará._

**N/A:** Para que todo vaya como miel sobre hojuelas en la redacción (o corrección) del próximo capítulo, permítanme conocer su opinión acerca de éste primero a través de un review, ) ¡Me harían la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra!


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre Wilson**

_Parte 2. _

...

Wilson sintió como una fisura se abría en el piso bajo sus pies y él comenzaba a caer, caer, caer y caer.

No reaccionó en mínimo como House hubiera tal vez deducido que lo hiciese. De pronto parecía inexplicable y profundamente enardecido, colérico y a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco masivo sobreexpuesto a todas esas emociones terriblemente intensas y nocivas.

-¡Eres una bestia!-vociferó desgarradoramente.-¡Eres más inmaduro que un crío de maternal! Todo es un maldito e insano juego para ti.

House abrió mucho sus impactantes ojos, violentamente indignado.

-Es… verdad.-alcanzó a pronunciar, demasiado fuera de lugar para hacerlo con la misma convicción de antes.

James recibió su mueca y voz tuerta como una cachetada. Se rió estruendosamente, tomándolo menos en serio que a un payaso.

-Vale.-inquirió ansioso por liberarse de la pesadumbre del corazón, y largarse cuanto antes.-Pero hoy no te he salvado la vida. Amén por eso. No tienes que joderme...de esta forma.

House lo miró profundamente. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

Su transpiración era intensa y sentía escalofríos. Pero no era la fiebre la que lo estaba magullando de tal forma. La reacción de su amigo lo había trastornado gravemente, compilándose fuera del orden natural de las cosas, proscrito de su mandato absoluto y expectativas. Más debió saber, a costa de su aguda intuición, que la reacción de James era totalmente correspondiente.

-¿Tienes retraso mental? ¿Emocional?-preguntó profusamente incrédulo, medio frunciendo de crisis la sonrisa amable que le ofrecía.-Pensé que por lo menos eso no. Te acabo de decir que…-su voz se convirtió en auténtico suspiro de indecisión.-...que te quiero, con un coño de mierda.

Wilson, después de retardarlo imponiéndose muchísimas dignas trabas, explotó.

-¡REACCIONA, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! No entiendes la situación presente por lo que veo, ¿verdad? Estás a un cuarto de idiotez de perder a la única persona a la que le interesas un poco.

-Caray. ¿Ahora todo lo que digo tiene que ser broma?-dijo el inválido ofuscado. Su debate propio, en el que su orgullo yacía colapsado, lo había impulsado, casi obligado, a hablarle con el corazón (_con-el-corazón_), con toda la intención de frenar lo que Wilson por el contrario reafirmaba a cada instante.

Entonces vio algo que lo sorprendió muchísimo y lo desarmó: la rabia incontrolable de su amigo no sólo le provocaba un temblor visceral en las manos pálidas y asediadas; también le estaba humedeciendo los ojos. Y eso _jamás_ había pasado. No de aquella forma por lo menos.

No pudo evitar quedarse mudo, súbitamente perplejo e inquieto.

James ignoró su rostro, sintiéndose traicionado por el mundo y su alma, consumido por una soledad que no había reconocido hasta esa noche.

Se sentía irrefrenado con respecto a lo que sus sentimientos guardados le dictaban. _Decepción, odio, llanto_. Era como si House mutase a una sombra más en su interior o tal vez siempre lo hubiera sido, pero él apenas lo dedujese o reconociera.

Avergonzado por ser incapaz de controlar sus emociones, la furia vibrante que le ofuscaba la respiración y los ojos, chirrió los dientes, proveído con un desaliento, una tristeza y una rabia que iban más allá de su comprensión.

-Te vale mi amistad.-la voz entrecortada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.-Todo. Y no entiendo como fui capaz de… ¿Qué cruzó por mi mente cuando pensé que tú podrías…? ¡Es imposible! Y yo soy un idiota. Sí, un idiota. Pero un idiota que no va a permitir más.

A los ojos sombríos y desconcertados de House, Wilson estaba más que próximo a destrozarse voluntariamente la cabeza contra cualquier objeto que fuera lo suficientemente resistente para hacerlo. Por poco no podía evitar sonreír. Adoraba verlo así, fuera de sus cabales, deprimido y alterado, pareciéndose un poquito a él. Sin embargo, se recordó (hizo el esfuerzo) que la situación no era como las anteriores. En primer término, se dijo como todo altanero-bruto-pedazo-de-ególatra-mal-nacido, porque ¡mierda! le había dicho **que lo quería **y James había reaccionado como si le hubiese dado un golpe.

_-_Me voy.- logró escuchar entonces sobre su pensamiento, pues con todo lo demás, el deleite a causa del estado de su amigo, la estupefacción por las lágrimas y su enajenación descortés, ya había perdido el hilo de sus quejidos.

Wilson se inclinó a recoger las bolsas. Ya se estaba dando media vuelta cuando House lo sujetó de los codos con violencia, lo trasladó con una fuerza impactante y lo empujó contra el librero. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle al punto de la demencia, e igual la pierna por permanecer todo aquel tiempo de pie, discutiendo banalidades tan peligrosas.

-Vete al infierno.-gimió Wilson luchando por liberarse y las lágrimas amenazaron con vaciarse.

-Exacto.-jodió House y lo calló en seco.-Sé que soy un demonio. Por tu parte, tú eres un sarnoso, pesado, insoportable querubín. Por eso te amo...- se contuvo la lengua precipitadamente.-Te quiero. Eso. Lo que sea.- su voz era autoritaria, sin deje de cualquier otra cosa.

Wilson se había apaciguado un poco, pero seguía extremosamente escéptico y sus ojos incómodamente lacrimosos.

-Soy un desgraciado, hijo de puta, infeliz y suicida. Odio a toda la raza humana por su interminable estupidez y sus defectos homicidas y animales que me han traicionado tantas veces, pero…

-Buju, creo que ahora voy a llorar. Pobre, pobre víctima de la inclemencia humana.-increpó el joven irritado, sintiéndose violentado y condenado; calmado en parte por la obcecación que se había llevado sus desesperanzas: sentirse en las manos del otro. Agredido y sosegado. Pero en sus manos al fin y al cabo, un poco lejos de la humedad sombría de sus pensamientos depresivos.

House frunció el ceño, recreado.

-Vale. Soy una basura, pero tú…-continuó, incapaz de retenerse la lengua ácidamente sincera y venenosa.-Entiende que igual que nadie puede ser tanto como yo, nadie puede ni debe ser tan increíblemente (en el mal sentido de la palabra) bueno. No es habitual. De hecho eres anormal, un error de la naturaleza. Eres un poco menos humano que yo. Un fenómeno como yo.-y dudó en continuar, también imposibilitado para decir lo que hubiera condenado un poco menos sus palabras: _"por eso debemos estar juntos"_.

Wilson apoyó la mirada flameante en sus ojos claros y pesarosos, aguardando un "pero" sano y condescendiente, inconscientemente prorrogando por lo que House no había podido expresar.

_¡¿Qué mierdas puñeteras haces, James?! Él jamás cambiará. _

Cerró los ojos desconsolado cuando hubo pasado el tiempo apropiado para esperarlo y la aclaración absurda no llegó.

Concebir su propia estupidez y doblegación concedida, por poco lo lleva a gritar, liberar el llanto recargado en sus lagrimales incontenible.

-¿Esa es tu teoría por la cuál me quieres?-preguntó débilmente.

-Eso es.-aprobó House complacido.-Fenómeno.-lo apuntó con la cabeza.-Fenómeno.-luego con el dedo a sí mismo.

_Por eso debemos estar juntos. _

Y lo miró ansioso, deseando que le reconociera eso, confiando en que sus palabras habían sido acertadas aunque incompletas; íntimamente exorbitado y un tanto asqueado por la cercanía.

Wilson estaba fresco a pesar de la histeria y el pesar. Olía a pasta de dientes y… a ese, su aroma portentosamente delicado.

Él, por su parte…

En conclusión, jamás lo había tocado así.

El librero a espaldas de Wilson le ayudaba de soporte -su amigo no era muy liviano- e impedía, entre otras cosas, su desquiciamiento definitivo. Sin embargo, por el momento, James estaba blando ente sus manos, quieto; no sabía que vencido y espiritualmente alejado de él, pero finalmente ahí, tan cerca, tan real, tan nítido y tangible.

-Lo siento. No te creo.- balbuceó Wilson, y sus ojos ya estaban secos.

Porque el hecho de apreciarlo, hasta el punto de exponérselo en la cara, era para él morboso. Decirlo sólo representaba una ecuación racional para House que, al conocer su corazón de pajarito, podía fácilmente deducir: decir te quiero _igual_ a él quedándose. Las razones complejas venían sobrando, porque él creía saber la real y ya nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

No quiso explicarle que no podía averiguar qué lo había llevado a decir algo tan prodigiosamente cruel, pero, después de todo, era House. No había más que pensar y esperar.

-No me obligues...- soltó House apretando la quijada. Viéndolo a los ojos aterradoramente próximos.

-¿A qué?-soltó James, retador.

_¿A besarme?_

-Pues si me provocas...-pero la sola insinuación del pensamiento había sido como un muy efectivo repelente para House. Le había provocado soltarlo de inmediato y limpiarse las manos en la playera percudida y arrugada.-Tengo la suficiente fuerza mental para imaginarte con un gran escote y falda. Una ajustada y muy, muy chiquita falda cuddyana.

-¡No he dicho nada!- chilló James encandilado, con las mejillas encendidas.

-Lo pensaste.-obvió el mayor restándole importancia.

Wilson apenas logró ignorar el hecho de que le otro le hubiera_ leído _el pensamiento y comenzó a desternillarse de amarga risa.

House lo contempló.

Su rostro sonriendo siempre le había parecido _descaradamente_ tierno. Era por esa razón que, cuando no lo estaba molestando, procuraba hacerlo reír; reír mucho, aunque fuera de aquella forma: desalentadora, cáustica y por poco tan opaca.

-¡Vete a la mierda, House! ¿Lo que quieres es que te perdone? Te perdono. Toda tu idiotez.-estaba a punto de irse.-Es buena. La mejor de tus bromas. _La última que me haces._ Pero ahorita definitivamente no estoy de humor. Ya no lo estaré.

-Tú comenzaste con eso. Y no estoy de broma.-dijo House al tiempo que le impedía la huida con el bastón y le daba un desprevenido empujón contra el librero para mantenerlo frente a él.- Yo sólo estoy diciendo que eres lo único con rostro y palabras en mi vida. Sé que si no estuvieras querría morirme. Por lo menos un poco más de lo que siempre he deseado morir.-estaba colérico por su franqueza, a punto de colapso cerebral.-Ya lo dije. Me estoy castrando el orgullo. ¿No te basta?

_¡P__erdóname de verdad!_

Wilson permaneció igual, cabreado e inconmovible, pero las palabras lo frenaban contra su voluntad pues eran alucinantes.

En el pozo sin fin por el que caía sin intención de vivir, viendo la luz de lejos, se sintió por un momento en vilo. Los codos le cosquilleaban como si aún tuviese las manos del pianista sobre ellos, lastimándolo y conteniéndolo. El aura de House era tan terriblemente tórrida y tiránica; brutal y furiosa. Sus ojos posesivos, malvados, pero no podía saber si genuinos, a pesar de la cólera irrevocable y la pronunciación difícil de la confesión.

-Mierda. Deja de humillarme. ¿De verdad no te basta? ¿Nada? No me conoces, entonces. No sabes el _perro_ que en verdad puedo llegar a ser.-estalló el ojiazul, violento y arrepentido.-Ya perdí demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en tratar...

Pero se interrumpió a sí mismo impactado cuando notó como a Wilson se le tensaban los músculos, el rostro y todo lo demás de un odio que jamás, jamás había concebido en sus ojos infantiles.

El nefrólogo se asustó de tal manera que hizo el esfuerzo inhumano por apaciguarse. Sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo:

-Wilson, joder mil veces y todas las mierdas de universo, ¿que no soy irresistible en estos momentos? ¿Sincero? Pensé que si hallabas un poco de iniciativa de mi parte...

-Caería rendido a tus pies.-Wilson no se lo creía. Quería morirse ahí mismo, llorar como un niño y que House terminara por llamarlo marica. Así confirmar lo que ya se dictaba desde hacía rato: Su amigo era el mismísimo demonio.-Me debes muchísimo más que esto, si es que es cierto todo lo que me dices.-repuso.-Hazte a un lado.-imploró. House lo volvió a arrimar a la fuerza contra el librero, y un par de libros se sacudieron débilmente en él.

-Eres peor, mil veces más complicado que mis casos sin resolver.-frustrado dio un paso adelante, sus manos sudorosas por la fiebre; la habitación dando vueltas. Y toda la intención sincera en las palabras: sus casos eran complicados, sí, pero también fascinantes.

Wilson reprimió un sonido de miedo y odio que le alcanzó las cuerdas vocales y les llenó los oídos con veneno al verlo aproximarse ese tanto.

Y cuando House sintió la vibración del sentimiento de su amigo colarse casi imperceptible entre sus labios, nadando en su aliento hasta su rostro, se estremeció profundamente y lo aceptó. Aceptó que si el odio era tan nítido, entonces también la cuota que le debía. Maldita sea. Sería la fiebre la que lo volvía tan susceptible, dimitido, marica.

Volvió a mirar a James y suspiró con algo que se le pareció al placer, sin nada que disimular pues eran cosas que sólo a él le concernían, aunque a diario intentara evadir:

Mirarlo era reconfortante, mientras supiera tenerlo, y aún más tan cercano, hallándole rasgos de ninguna parte -su nariz sonrosada, sus patillas canosas-. Wilson era la cosa que menos entendía de su vida. Nada que tuviera que ver con racionalizaciones inmediatas.

Debió saber que los humanos eran así, extraños, pero sólo el hombre que tenía delante lo conmovía, pues era el único ser humano que se permitía tener. Wilson era ambiguo, no podía normalizarse.

Bello y sublime.

-Si de este modo no me crees, estoy totalmente frito. Es mi último recurso. El único jamás empleado, y nunca más volverá a ser utilizado.-le aclaró con severidad, pero mentía. La realidad era que aunque le costaba, quería saber lo que sucedería si acaso él... Era un experimento propio, y anhelaba concretarlo.

Wilson parecía entrar por momentos en un estado que se le parecía demasiado al pánico. Se estaba muriendo de odio, sí, pero también de impresión, de fluctuación. House tenía las manos contra el librero, lo miraba con intensidad inmedible y había una duda, una figuración, un hambre imposible en sus ojos que a toda costa le impedían salir de ahí. El bastón estaba en el suelo a unos centímetros de sus pies, descalzos y vestidos.

-No...- gimió Wilson desesperado cuando el otro se aproximó, negándose a lo verdadero, luchando sin vida por rechazar lo que no debía ser. Por alguna razón fue incapaz de soportar imaginarse, aunque no fuera así, que el _te quiero _había sido pronunciado sin una mayor intención oculta, de forma simple, impulsiva, por lo tanto repleta de sentimiento, e infalible entonces según sus condiciones.

Estuvo a punto de desplomarse de rodillas cuando sus lágrimas se precipitaron como el torrente sanguíneo reprimido, cesado por sus ganas de morir.

Pero House ya lo había sujetado para que no cayera rodeándolo suficientemente gentil con sus brazos oxidados y sedientos; apoyando tímida y dócilmente la barbilla sobre su hombro derecho.

Escuchó a Wilson rechazarlo sinceramente, por supuesto lo escuchó, era un poco imposible no haberlo hecho tomando en cuenta que se lo había implorado lastimeramente a dos centímetros del oído. Pero Gregory House no cambió el veredicto ni la postura, permaneció como había decidido permanecer porque él tenía la razón, la verdad absoluta e indisoluble, y así era siempre, incluso para un Wilson que tanto lo odiaba y quería a la vez.

El mayor se sintió inmortal al tocarlo y cederse. Frustrado y horriblemente conmovido del corazón. Sufrió por eso.

Debían ser ese escándalo de emociones humanas las meras razones por la que _algo_ siempre le había impedido estar tan cerca de _él_.

Y entonces pasó, doliéndole con mayor vigor, lo que sólo Wilson hubiera podido provocarle: cerrar los ojos.

House _tuvo_ que concederse esa última flaqueza porque después de lo que parecieron horas de desolación, el otro le rodeó con infinita y temblorosa suavidad la cintura, en el silencio únicamente roto por el roce de sus ropas.

Gregory le oyó el tierno y reseco sollozo en distante, mientras la acechante sombra se disipaba a punto de extinguirse, librando por primera vez en décadas sus cadenas; la batalla insaciable contra la desesperanza, la desventura, la amargura y el dolor.

El olor de James lo inundaba todo arrullándolo, calmándole con medicinas de otro mundo la fiebre feroz, la angustia soberbia del corazón, el llanto reprimido de niño inexperto. Y la suavidad de su cabello, la forma infinita de su cuerpo, el roce de su mejilla: deliciosos, aterradoramente oportunos y llanos, intensificados pura y azucaradamente en el acto físico que más había padecido y disfrutado en toda su vida.

House difícilmente podría apartarse nuevamente.

_Estaba furioso__._

Y es que el cuerpo de su mejor amigo era el más cálido y delicado de _todos_ los cuerpos que había tocado en su vida y lo más extraño, lo eternamente indescifrable, era que por ningún motivo le estaba haciendo el amor.

_Es por _ésto_ que debemos estar juntos. _

**Fin**


End file.
